The Forgotten One
by Viviana's Tears
Summary: With Lissana back from the "dead", people have been ignoring Lucy even Natsu, her best friend. The guild was having a welcoming party to celebrate Lissana's return. But who knew that parties can take the wrong turn? Contains Ocs and Characters acting Ooc, and flying cats! Read and Review! -Gabriella
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Heello guys! Gabriella Here~ and I'm proudly to present the first chapter of "The Forgotten One" Gomenasai if I did any mistakes or errors, Please tell me if you liked it or not! And I would gladly accepted any criticism since I want to make this story better for you guys to read. And I think this is a good practice for writing in English since English is my second language. PLEASE Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, sadly Hiro Mashima does. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Lucy's Pov

It all started with the party….or maybe when Lissana came back from the dead.

That's what Lucy Heartfilia would tell herself in the days, months, and years that followed. If only she hadn't let Natsu talk her into going with him, then maybe everything would be different. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten quite so bad.

But Lucy was a total pushover when it came to her best friend and crush, Natsu Dragneel. She had begun to have a crush on him ever since Natsu rescued her from the Fake Salamander. All he had to do was gaze mournfully at her with those big black eyes and she'd gladly follow him into hell. Or this case, into a guild filled with a drunk people who destroy the guild daily….

She shifted nervously in her chair, her hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as she fidgeted with them. She watched the door, waiting for him. He was supposed to pick her up a couple of minutes ago, and the sun was setting already. She looked out of her window, wondering if "Lissana" girl would like her.

Since the Edolas thing happened, Lissana came back from the death…supposedly. Mirajane told her once about her but never said where she was. She was too shy to talk to her since she's bigger than her and made her feel smaller than she was.

Natsu told me she was a very nice girl and she would like me but she wasn't that sure since when Lucy first met Lissana she glare at her as if she was a threat or something.

Ever since Lissana came to the guild, the guild members have been forgetting she's there and ignore her sometimes. There was a part of her that thought they were just spending time with someone who returned from the dead but the other part thought that they were just being plain rude. She didn't minded at first but it became daily, people would ignored her and even Natsu keep forgetting that she was there, and according to Natsu he was going to make it up by taking me to the welcome party for Lissana.

She's been getting this weird feeling that something bad was going to happened to her. The feeling of being followed and watched this few last days. She was going to tell Natsu but she didn't want to trouble him about just her problems.

There was a knock on the door, she was too nervous that she fell out of the chair. "Great", she stood up and dusted her dress. The dress was simple but elegant, it was a satin blue dress that had a pocket on her right side of the chest. She wasn't fond of using dresses because it reminded her of the memories when she used to live in Heartfilia manor.

As she was going to grasp the door handle, she was thrown back by the door. She fell hard on the floor, "Oww!" rubbing her bottom. It hurt and whoever did that was going to pay, she looked at the person who opened the door to find him. A muscular young man with black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair. He had a worried face as he stood there alerted, looking for anything dangerous but changed, he was grinning.

"Sorryyyy Lucy! I thought you were in danger since you didn't open the door quickly…" he trailed off as he looked at her. "Wow, Lucy! You look cute!" he complimented, helping her stand up. Lucy has noticed something, that she was only half of Natsu's height which made them look like brother and sister. And that anyone can make a mistake and think they're siblings, if she was his sibling that mean she could be closer to Natsu. Lucy blushed at that thought and whispered, "Thanks Natsu-san", she walked to her dresser and grabbed Aquarius', and Gemini's celestial keys, putting them on her pocket. If anything bad happened at least she would have something to protect herself with. Since she's still was feeling that weird feeling, she even took Aries's key too just in case. "Ready?" he opened the door and took a step out of her apartment. She nodded and walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

They walked through the empty street that led to Fairy Tail, "Come on Lucy! She's going to like you", he said, slightly punching her arm. Not feeling any pain, "I'm just a kid…maybe she won't like me?" she whispered, looking at the ground. She felt ashamed that she wouldn't live the expectations of the guild and people not liking her because she's a kid. Natsu stopped walking and started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" she asked, still not looking up not wanting to see deception on his face. "A kid…A kid who was in the group who beat Oracion Seis and defeat a dark guild, Lucy you're a powerful kid" he ruffed her blonde hair and continued, "Never doubt that, Lucy".

Lucy grinned as she jumping on his back, "Enough to beat you?" He chuckled, "Nopee! I'm powerful like a dragon so you can't beat me", he flexed his muscles. "One day, I will beat you, Natsu!" she stated proudly. He began to breathe fire, "See that? I'm just like a dragon" Some of the flames where getting close to a house nearby. She covered his eyes as she giggled, "Watch it Fire Breath, you might burn a house!" He stopped breathing fire," Hey, I can't see!" he exclaimed as he tripped on a root growing in the road. Making him fall to the ground and Lucy to his side. They laughed and Lucy pointed at the sky, "Natsu, wherever we are, we will be looking at the same sky…and I will always be there with you…never forget that" At that moment I felt as if I was going to disappear from his life...

Lucy stood up and tried to help him stand up but failed and fell on top of him. She blushed and rolled to the side, murmuring "Sorry" Natsu looked at her like she was someone he didn't recognize, and stood up. "Are you okay, Lucy? I think you are reading too much books", he said as he placed his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked. "Why are you saying that?" she answered, looking at him curious. When was the mighty Natsu worried like this? "Because you just said something really poetic" he told me, while he pulled his hand away from my forehead. "Natsu…I'm just too nervous to meet Lissana" she lied, she felt that someone was watching them. She tried to look around without trying to alert Natsu. She glanced to her sides and behind Natsu, but found no one outside the streets, she thought, "Maybe it was just my imagination…"

But she had no idea that someone was hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, watching Natsu and her. And soon the someone was going to make her move.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review~_

_Tell me if you liked it or not,_

_Or something just random, _

_it doesn't matter,_

_and with this,_

_Gabriella_

_is _

_Out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Helloo everyone! I'm here to give you another chapter of "The Forgotten One", and I noticed that in the last chapter I made a mistake._

_ In the last sentence of the chapter, its supposed to say __his__ not hers. Anyhow, a person asked how old was Lucy, and the answer to that is... eight years old!_

_ Sorry if this chapter is short, I haven't had much time to spend time on this, so Gomenasai if i did any mistakes or errors. _

_Now that I'm done with that, let's get on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned, sadly Hiro Mashima does. I don't even own the computer that I'm using;-;_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The man watched the small blond girl stood beside a salmon haired guy, "Tch! Are you kidding? That guy is a dragon slayer?" The man chuckled, as he sat on a green old dumpster that was in the alleyway nearby the kids.

The man crossed his legs, his nose twitched, the guy's scent was similar to a dragon's. He could recognize this scent from anywhere and he was a dragon slayer. But he didn't have time to dealt with a weak dragon slayer. He came to this place for Lucy Heartfilia, and no one else.

He glanced at the sky, gray clouds were approaching, sooner or later the whole sky would be covered by his gray clouds. If his powers could cause weather like this then when he actually used his powers, the damage would be disastrous. His powers were too much for a place like this, if he continued being here, he would cause more damage than he wanted.

He was brought back from his thoughts by some feminine giggles. His gaze was on the small blond girl, who was being carried by the salmon haired guy, "Watch it, Firebreath!" He heard, he leaped off the dumpster and landed on his feet.

The man leaned on the wall, "I have travel all the way here, to see that you are quite young, Lu-chan!" He grinned, extending his arm out, a small swirl of darkness appeared. He had to think of a way to make his plans work or else. He snapped his fingers, and the black swirl became a black portal, the man glanced back at Lucy for the last time and chuckled. The man walked through the portal and the portal disappeared leaving a pile of black dust.

The portal appears in the town's western border, where the park is located, beside the large tree that is in the middle of the park. The man walks out of the portal, he waves his hand, and the portal disappears. The man walked under a streetlight, the man worn a black cloak that covered head to toe, the cloak had a silver lining that ran along the hood, and black strapped boots.

The man needed to find someone that he would use to make his plan work but who? He walked around the large tree, "Let's see...S-! No he's too young too...what about m- no I'm too young..." He murmured, he was having trouble trying to think of a person that he would use for his plans. Just as he walked around the tree, he caught a glimpse of a young petite girl with short, white hair.

"I just found the lucky idiot for my plan..." He grinned, he knew who that girl was, her name was Lissana. She was in the Edolas, while everybody thought she was dead, and was brought back by Team Natsu. The man ginned, as he saw the girl stood up and headed her way to the guild, Fairy Tail.

"This might be entertaining.."

* * *

_Thanks to Jkitty, QuickSwordMato, presentdarkness, AngelFromMyDream, and jezzgirl!_

_and thanks for reading my story! Please don't forget to review~!_

_Tell me if you liked it or not,_

_Or something just random,_

_it doesnt matter,_

_and with this,_

_Gabriella_

_is _

_Out!_


End file.
